The present invention pertains to communication systems, and more particularly, to an interface protocol arrangement between third generation (3G) networks and second generation (2G) networks.
Communication control in communication systems is achieved by transmitting control information between the communicating networks. Of course, bearer traffic speech and data samples are transmitted. However, control of how the bearer traffic is transmitted and received and handled is achieved by communication between the networks themselves.
The control information exchanged between communication networks is achieved by using a protocol. A protocol is an ordered set of information sent by the transmitting network and received by the receiving network. This protocol information is standardized so that all networks may interact with other networks. Typical protocols used by communication networks are based on various Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) standards. Communication networks know the type of network with which they are in communication. Certain networks may be of a peculiar variety or an older type and are not suitable for using the IETF standards protocol. Particularly, the IETF standards are not inherently capable of supporting an iDEN interworking requirement.
IETF standards are typically documented in request for comments (RFCs), which define particular signaling protocols. Present RFCs will not permit interfacing with 2G iDEN networks using session initiation protocol (SIP).
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to have session initiation based protocols for interworking second generation communication networks with third generation communication networks.